<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tonight is the Night by TotallyRadioactive15</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580376">Tonight is the Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyRadioactive15/pseuds/TotallyRadioactive15'>TotallyRadioactive15</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EastEnders (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comfort, Cuddles, Emotional Sex, Episode Related, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Sex, Tears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:21:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyRadioactive15/pseuds/TotallyRadioactive15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode continuation - The boys take care of each other</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tonight is the Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had 3 anons from Tumblr request a smutty continuation of tonight's episode <br/>so here it is, it ran away from me a little and ended up being more emotional than i intended it to be so i hope its okay!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Callum felt the edge of the bed hit the back of his legs as Ben pushed him gently onto the bed. He reached up, his hands holding Ben's head as he pulled him down, pressing there lips together in a much needed kiss. </p>
<p>Callum moved himself so that he was now laying in the centre of the bed as Ben climbed on top of him. His legs settling in between Callum's as he carried on kissing the older man. His fingers running through Callums hair as he tongue devoured his mouth </p>
<p>'I'm so proud of you' Ben whispered pulling away from the kiss, his hands still in Callum's hair and Callum's still holding Ben's face. there eyes connecting, boring into each other. </p>
<p>'For what? I haven't done anything but make mess' Callum whispered his thumb stroking the cure of Ben's ear.</p>
<p>'For doing all of that, risking your job for me, for standing in front of my dad of all people and confessing what's been happening, that took guts... even i don't do that!' Ben told him causing them both to giggle</p>
<p>'I love that you did all of that to protect me.. I love you so much' Ben told him dropping another kiss to Callum's lips. </p>
<p>He then pulled back so he could un button his shirt, Callum reached up so he could help the smaller man, Once Ben's shirt was off Callum leant forward so Ben could take off his t-shirt. </p>
<p>They helped each other take their jeans off until it was just them, no barriers between them just skin on skin.</p>
<p>'I'm going to take care of you baby' Ben whispered </p>
<p>'You don't have to... i should be taking care of you.. making it up to you' Callum told him <br/>'Shhhh... none of that now' Ben told him closing the gap and shutting Callum with another kiss. </p>
<p>'Don't think i don't know what you are doing' Callum told him smiling <br/>Ben gave him a smirk before shuffling down Callum's body, pressing kisses to his neck, chest, stomach, causing Callum to man and jerk his hips as he felt Ben's mouth press a ghost of a kiss to the tip of his cock, before moving his body down further so he could press more kisses to inside's of Callum's thighs. </p>
<p>'Ben' Callum whimpered feeling his legs shake <br/>Ben smirked again knowing exactly the affect his kissing was going to have. He pulled his lips away from Callum's sweet skin </p>
<p>'Your gorgeous' Ben whispered <br/>Callum smiled <br/>'So are you' he whispered calming himself down before using his body to flip Ben onto his back, so he was now the one on top, his body covering Ben's smaller one. </p>
<p>'I win' Callum whispered giving Ben a smirk 'I win' Ben told him back </p>
<p>Callum used his lips in the same way that Ben did for him, teasing him with his tongue until Ben was a whimpering mess underneath him causing him to laugh. Ben had no stamina at all. </p>
<p>'Please baby, Please i need you inside of me' Ben whispered into Callum's ear </p>
<p>Callum nodded his head pressing another small kiss to Ben's lips.</p>
<p>'how do you want it?' Callum asked 'we can spoon if you like?' Callum asked he knew Ben loved it when Callum spooned him and fucked his from behind, it was so imamate but also slow and soft but the angle was sometimes off due to the position. </p>
<p>'I need to see you' Ben whimpered staring back at Callum leaning up to kiss him again<br/>Callum smiled he reached over to the bedside table and picked up the bottle of lube. He poured some on his fingers rubbing them together warming the liquid up before shuffling down so he could press his fingers against Ben's tight hole. </p>
<p>He used his fingers, slowly pushing them inside the smaller man<br/>'oh' Ben whispered as he felt Callum insert another finger alongside the  first. he thrust them inside of him before adding more lube and a third finger. </p>
<p>'please... I'm ready... I'm ready Callum' Ben moaned as he felt Callum brush his sweet spot with his fingers. He tightened his hands around the duvet beneath him and curled his toes as Callum continued to finger him. </p>
<p>'Callum!' Ben moaned Callum pulled his fingers slowly out slowly wiping them on his hard cock using more lube making sure he was nice a slippery before pushing his cock against Ben's entrance</p>
<p>'Ready baby?' Callum asked waiting until Ben nodded his head. he then pressed inside slowly </p>
<p>Ben saw stars as Callum pushed inside of him., he let Ben adjust before slowly thrusting in and out. </p>
<p>He stared into Callum's eyes as the older man draped his body over Ben's their skin touching everywhere, hands holding, keeping them connected Ben felt loved. </p>
<p>This man above him had risked his dream career to stop him from going to prison again, nobody had ever done anything like this for him, had put his needs above their own. He knew once upon a time Paul may have done the same thing but it was nothing compared to what Callum had sacrificed for him. </p>
<p>He meant what he said to Jay, he was going to marry this man and thinking that now whilst Callum was gently thrusting inside of him, kissing his lips with every thrust made his heart soar. </p>
<p>'More... need more' Ben whimpered into Callum's mouth as the taller man changed the angel. this time his cock stabbed ben's prostate over and over again, causing Ben to call out each time. </p>
<p>He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt his body grow hot. <br/>'Open your eyes baby, wanna see those gorgeous baby blues' Callum whispered tightening his fingers around Ben's</p>
<p>Ben did as he was told, looking up to Callum feeling tears roll down his face on every stab to his prostate. </p>
<p>'Its okay baby... I've got you' Callum whispered as he thrust in deeper. <br/>He pumped in and out of Ben's smaller body until he was exploding inside of him. <br/>Ben let himself go as e felt Callum cum inside of him. </p>
<p>He felt like jelly, his body shaking in Callum's arms as Callum held him. He let himself slid out of Ben;s body before taking Ben into his arms, hugging him close and running his fingers through Ben's wet hair. </p>
<p>'Thank you' Ben whispered into Callum's neck his arms wrapping around Callum's body. <br/>Callum held him tightly. He breathed a sigh of relief suddenly realizing what he was so close to loosing. </p>
<p>'I Love you Ben' Callum whispered his eyes full of tears as Ben looked up at him. <br/>'I love you too Callum'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments are appreciated  <br/>xxx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>